Bad Day
by Julian Sidhe
Summary: Pg-15. Sakano has a very bad day. He's feeling wonderful, and it all goes south.


****

Bad Day

By: Julian Sidhe.

My alarm rang loudly and dragged my from my wonderful slumber. Shachou-san had whisked me away again, but only in the world of dreams. It was just like a shojo romance, Seguchi-san was the noble and handsome prince that saved me from trivial tasks of paperwork, figures, graphs, charts and numbers.

I sighed and took a shower, making sure I was exceptionally clean and well dressed, because today I had a date with Shachou-san! Well… date…meeting, same difference.

I smiled and rushed out of my tiny apartment to the train station. I will be prompt for my meeting with Shachou-san!

Then, I sighed. Was it wrong to feel this way about my _boss, _my _Shachou? _Who was _married_?Mind you, everyone knew Shachou-san and Uesugi-san did not love each other—but could Shachou-san actually want _me_? Clumsy, neurotic, paranoid, off the wall, zany Sakano? He always acted kind enough but he was like that to _everyone_, that's who Shachou-san was. _Could_ he _care_?

I sauntered into the elevator and pressed the button for Seguchi-san's floor. I straightened my hair in the glass of a picture frame and pushed my glasses up my nose. I am ready! I shall meet Shachou-san with honor!

I noticed the door was ajar.

"But, Tohma-kun…you _promised_, you _promised_!" Sakuma-san said shakily as I peeked in.

Shachou sat behind his desk, shuffling through papers and Sakuma-san stood in front of him pouting.

"I know, Ryuichi-kun, but I have a meeting and a Press Conference that I accidentally booked—Have you seen the _Akai _folder?"

Sakuma-san held his bunny tighter.

"You'll make Kumagorou sad….you promised to take us to the Zoo."

"I know, I know, I'm truly sorry, but I cannot reschedule this. Can't you have someone else take you?"  
The singer sniffled, then began to bawl, much like Shuichi would.

"S'not fair! No! Don't want nobody else to take us! I want Tohma! Tohma!" he sat down cross leafed and hugged Kumagorou. "Usotsuki! Usotsuki! Usotsuki!" He cried, then inhaled sharply and began to hold his breath.

Shachou got this really soft and apologetic look on his face as he got up and knelt by Sakuma-san, who's face was turning red and his cheeks were all puffed out.

"Ryuichi, please, stop this, I'll take you another time." The puerile singer choked on his sobs and shook his head vehemently.

"No! Tohma said he'd take me now!"

Shachou's hand gently swept away the brunette's tears and cupped his face. The singer began to hiccup slightly between breaths. Shachou rubbed his palm across his back in circles, holding him against his chest, calming the handsome young man.

"Ryuichi-kun, I'm really sorry, I am, but I can't cancel these meetings." He kissed him gently on the forehead. "I promise to make it up to you."

"How?" He said, still pouting a little, his interest piqued.

"What about tonight? A romantic dinner just between us." He said as the singer's eyes narrowed seductively.

_R-romantic d-dinner…?_

"Really, Tohma? You mean it?" He smiled so naughtily, leaning his weight against my dazzling Shachou, tipping him onto the carpet. Sakuma-san straddled his thighs and inclined his face to Seguchi-san's.

"Of course I do, koi." He whispered huskily, wrapping his arms around his neck and preceded to kiss him. Shachou-san flipped the petite singer so he was on his back and Sakuma-san let out a low laugh, taking _Shachou's _ hat and putting it on his own head. Seguchi-san slid his hands up his shirt and caressed his chest.

I shut the door all the way without a sound. I was shaking, _my_ Shachou, cheating on his wife, kissing _another man_. Oh, how I wanted to be Sakuma Ryuichi, right then. _Figures_, I pouted, _figures that Shachou would go for someone like him, no brain, a cute ass, nice abs, bubbly personality…someone who was _not_ me._

I had no idea of what to do, by now I'm late for my meeting, but I'm not in the mood to get another eyeful of them, or disturb them. I head down to the cafeteria instead. I slam my head against the table a while until I hear a soft voice.

"What's wrong, Sakano-san?"

I looked up and put my glasses back on. "Fujisaki-san…"  
"What's wrong, Sakano?" he asked again. "Aren't you supposed to be in a meeting with Seguchi-san?"  
"Hai, demo…"  
"Demo?"  
"He was busy." I coughed as he laughed.

"Seguchi-san's always busy, you should have knocked—"  
"Iya, Fujisaki-san, he was _busy."  
_He blinked then winced. "_Oh_, I get it." he cleared his throat. "Sorry, I guess I should have told you, I knew how you had a crush on him."  
"CRUSH?! ME?! NO WAY!!" I said a little _too_ loudly, then frowned. "Uhn, Is it that obvious?"  
"Yah…" He admitted as I slumped onto the table again. He sat across from me and laughed softly. "Cheer up, Sakano-san. Tohma and Ryuichi have been an item for as long as I can remember. There was this one time, before Mika and Tohma were really engaged and all--I was like 5, when he brought Ryuichi home for Christmas and his father flipped a shit when he saw them kiss under the mistletoe and—"  
"So, basically I never had a chance?"  
"Yeah, but cheer up."  
"Why? I'm a _loser_. Who'd ever go out with me?" I groaned as he blushed a little and pushed a wisp of emerald hair behind his ear.

"I would."

"N-nani?!"

"_What?_ You're cute, Sakano-san." He smiled really adorably. I felt the heat rise in my face and I had to loosen my tie.

"N-nani…y-you? L-like m-me?"

"Why not?" He stood and put a hand on his hip.

_Oh, yeah, he was cute, that's for sure._

"I'm going to find Hiro and see if Shuichi even decided to come in yet. Care to come?"  
"Hai!" I jumped up and nearly tripped on my own feet. Suguru-san laughed softly and started to walk.

I began to notice all of the similarities between Suguru and Seguchi-san, being cousins and all. They had the same face shape and stunning eyes, a relatively similar hair cut. They were both very slender and effeminate structure, not to mention great bums. I coloured again and rushed after him. _Snap out of it, do the words JAILBAIT mean ANYTHING to you?! _my logical side screamed.

Shuichi was in the conference room, sure enough wailing about how mean Yuki was and all that crap.

"Shuichi? Are we going to practice at all today?" Fujisaki-kun said exasperatedly.

"But, it's not fair…"  
"Yes, no one said life was fair, Shuichi. For the meantime, it's not fair to _us_ that you get to sit around and whine while we don't get to practice."

"Sorry." He pouted and wandered into the recording booth.

I loved the look Fujisaki-kun got while playing the keyboards. It was pretty sexy even if he was just a kid.

After a song or two I got paged by Shachou-san. I trudged up to his office and cleared my throat a few times, hoping I wasn't blushing too noticeably. I knocked and was told to come in.

"Ah, Sakano-san, what happened to our meeting this morning?" He was smiling as usual and sat behind his desk. His hat wasn't on and with a quick look around I saw Sakuma-san asleep on the leather couch hugging Kumagorou and sucking his thumb slightly.

"I…ah…you…I mean, you were busy this morning and I, ah, didn't want to disturb you." My voice caught a few times as his ashen cheeks coloured.

He blinked a few times and cleared his throat. "My apologies, Sakano-san. Ah, well, BAD LUCK's progress…" He searched amongst his papers and found the file.

The meeting was bland, made amusing by Sakuma-san's chattering in his sleep. It was almost humorous to watch Shachou's face when the singer talked about him since the nature of Sakuma-san's dream was obvious.

We talked business for a while and then he linked his hands together and placed them gently on the tabletop.

"Sakano-san," he said, looking up at me as my cheeks coloured out of habit.

"H-hai?"  
"This is only a request, but, could you tell no word of this. About Sakuma-san and I? If Mika, or even worse, my father ever found out…"  
"I thought your father knew?" I asked foolishly remembering what Suguru had said to me.

"W-what? How did you hear that?"  
I winced. "Suguru. He gave me a fill in."  
He let out a sigh of relief. "He thought it was a phase…boys just happen to kiss other boys when they're young….that's what he thinks. He doesn't think that love even fits into the picture. He's rather old fashioned and closed minded. As the only son, it's my responsibility to continue the family line and all of that. No one cares who you love, it's just breed, breed, breed." Shachou had a faraway, wounded look as he stared at Ryuichi.

L-love? So, it really was true. He really did love him…. Who am I kidding? A blind man could see how in love they are….

I forced a smile. I can give him that much.

He snapped back to attention, suddenly, looking mildly embarrassed, and gave me a sheepish smile. "Anyway, enough about that…I would really appreciate it, if you kept this our secret."

"O-of course, Shachou-san…I'll never tell…." If this is all that there is to be between my Shachou and I, so be it. I shall carry this secret with pride, and shall carry it to my grave, if need be.

He smiled, warmly, a real smile and he gently touched my hand as he got up and walked over to Ryuichi, trying to find something. He lifted the slender vocalist gently and pulled out his squished hat from underneath him. He reshaped his hat while trying to shake off Sakuma-san's teeth which clamped around his hand. He smiled brightly and tickled him under his arm, making him let go.

I took my leave then, and stood outside his door, then headed to the Men's Room.

I splashed my face with cool water a few times, trying to not drench my shirt collar. At least the drops of water masked the tears that threatened to fall. I knew he could never love me, but why did it have to _hurt_ so much? I stood, hunched over the sink, my face dripping, swallowing my tears--_Men don't cry_, I snorted to myself, remembering all the times I heard it when I was younger accompanied with painful slaps. _Well, dad, look at me now._

When I finally felt composed enough to lift my head, I stared at my blurry reflection. My somewhat tan skin, blotchy and red around the eyes. I hated gender differences, because if I were a woman right now, I could just dab on some makeup and fool the world. But, no. I have to walk out there looking like this and have to deal with everyone either giving me funny looks and/or asking me what happened. And they say being a man is easy.

I reached for my glasses and knocked them off the white porcelain ledge, clattering to the floor noisily. _Klutz!_ I berated myself internally, bending down to reach them, and smacking my head on the sink. _Ow, double klutz._ I closed my fingers around the earpiece and straightened myself, rubbing my forehead. _Of course…_Bad days, only get worse. There was a crack in the right lens of my glasses and a red mark on my forehead. At this rate? I'm going to walk out of this bathroom and attempt to leave the building and get run over by a taxi. In the lobby. Why? Because bad days always get _worse_.

I sighed and splashed my face with water again, slipping my glasses into my breast pocket. I dried my face with the somewhat rough paper towels and walked out of the bathroom. And into someone.

"Sorry," I mumbled, and remembered to put on my glasses.

The studio seemed empty by the time I got back, and I walked into the door, dropping my jacket over the chair and plopping onto the couch. _Please God? Kill me now?_ I begged as I heard a small yelp.

"Itaii, paper cut." It came from the recording booth and I angled my head back to see Fujisaki come out, sucking on his index finger.

He stopped suddenly when he saw me and removed his finger from his mouth.

"Hey….what happened to you?" he asked, coming to my side of the couch. "It looks like Tohma beat you up." He stood there, in a _contraposto _pose, hand raised, close to his face.

"I wish he did…." I admitted as he tugged on a dark green wisp of hair.

"Do you want to talk about it…or do you want me to go?" He asked, as if he were stepping onto fragile ground.  
"I don't care." I sighed.

Fujisaki kun basically curled up on the couch next to me, one leg underneath him, on knee raised, pulled close to his body, one hand resting on his lower leg.

His hand touched my forehead gently. "So, what happened?"  
"That? I dropped my glasses and then smacked my head picking them up."

"I meant with Seguchi, but that works too." He brushed back my blue-black hair and smiled. "It doesn't look like too bad of a bump. Do you want me to find you some ice?"  
"No, I'm alright…"

"So are you okay? You look…down." He frowned at his wording, staring at me with his big brown eyes.

"I feel down…" I admitted as his hand dropped into his lap with the other.

"What happened? I mean…I know…but anything else?"  
"It just sunk in that….he really…._really_ couldn't love me. And that I'm destined to be a loser and alone for the rest of my life."

He shook his head and placed his hand over mine, then winced. "That's not true, at all. You're not a loser." He said as I picked up his hand and turned it over.

"Is your finger okay?" I asked as he nodded.

"It's just a paper cut." he answered, and I saw the telltale whitish slit. I placed a tiny kiss on the spot, absently.

He blushed like a schoolgirl and smiled sheepishly, holding the hand to his chest. "It's not true…" he repeated, looking me in the eyes. "You shouldn't put yourself down like that."  
"It is true though."

"Don't always be so negative." He said, raising his hand to my cheek, making me stare deep into his eyes.

"But it's true…" I protested. "Who would ever like me--"  
"I already told you, Sakano-san…_I…_like you." He said, leaning closer.

I gulped and felt my face heat up. "Demo, I thought you were joking…."

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Closer still.

The alarms in my head were screaming. BAD SAKANO, BAD, BAD! BAAD! JAILBAAAIIIITTT. This did not look good…this was in no way good or right, at all. I'm almost thirty, and he's only _sixteen_…This is in NO WAY GOOD. _But…why does it feel so right? His hand gently crawling into my hair, his sweet lips calling to me….bad thouuugghhhtttssss._

Our lips barely touched (and I mean barely), when I heard the doorknob twist. If I were someone else, it would have been different. If I were Hiro, I'd lay back and continue, waving my hand nonchalantly at whomever, if I were Shuichi, I'd giggle and swoon, If I were Tohma, I'd fire whomever walked through that door, then continue. But nooooo, I am doomed to be Sakano. So, I panic, thinking it's probably a policeman, ready to send me to jail. I jump up as the door opens, acting as if he were burning me, and yelled "I'M INNOCENT!!!" at K who walked in with Hiro and Shuichi.

"Beg pardon?"

"Um….Nevermind?" I laugh nervously, my face alight, starting to sweat as I look to Fujisaki who's collected himself on the sofa, glaring somewhat at them.

"OKAY!" K said, in loud obnoxious English.

I sank back into the sofa, loosening my tie quite a bit, as Suguru got up and joined his band mates as K started waving around a magnum. The synths started up and I sighed. What was getting into me? Nearly kissing a sixteen year old…boy?! This is crazy. Very crazy. No, it's crazy…because I wanted to. I whined and sunk, catching my head between my knees.

I left early, before Suguru had finished packing up, and was halfway down the block when I heard someone yell after me.

"SAKANO-SAN, matte!" Fujisaki-kun was jogging after me, a smile on his face.

"Hey…" I said as he grinned and caught his breath.

"Hi…" He blushed a little. "Why'd you leave so quickly?"  
"I don't know…I thought you'd be going to hang out with Hiro and Shuichi."  
"Nah…Um…I was thinkin'….would you want to…go somewhere with…me?" He asked, looking up at me, imploringly.

__

No. Say no, Damnit. Sakano, I'm warning you! "I'd love to." I said with a sigh as his grin reappeared and he slipped his hand in mine, looking at me for approval. I smiled back after a few seconds and put both of our hands in my jacket pocket. It was cold for this time of the year. "Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know…are you hungry?"  
"I guess. I could eat."  
"Me, too." He thought a second. "I know a cute little café a few blocks that way." He suggested as I nodded.

"Sounds fine."

We walked in silence, and sat in a corner booth when we reached the café.  
"So…" he smiled sheepishly. "How did we sound today?"

"Wonderful. As always." I answered as he laughed.

"…So how long have you been working at N-G?"  
"Three years." I answered.

"Really? You enjoy it, right?"  
"Yeah…there are times when I can't take the pressure so well…but…I like it."  
"That's good." He thought a second. "Have you always lived in Tokyo?"  
"I was born in Yokohama. I came to Tokyo for College."  
"Where did you attend?"  
"Tokyo-U."  
"Ooh, I could have guessed…you're so smart." He smiled sweetly and I felt myself blush.

"Thank you." I took off my tie and put it in my pocket. "So where did you grow up?"  
"Kyoto." He answered. "For the most part, at least. I've been living with Tohma's parents in Tokyo for a few years, getting home schooled."

"That's a long way to be home schooled."  
"Well….I did attend regular school…I just don't work well with others."  
"I think you do."  
He smiled and leaned forward a little. "Thanks…but being home schooled is a lot more fun. I get to concentrate on playing more."  
"And that's what really matters."  
"Say, Sakano-kun, what would you be doing if you weren't our producer?"  
I thought, it was a difficult question. "Probably, either accounting, stocks….or probably just your average businessman."

"But you're far from average." He said, eyes locking with mine. The room got a little warmer as I blushed, giving him a embarrassed little smile.

We both had a bowl of udon noodles. We talked more, about a little bit of everything… He sure didn't act or talk like a teenager.

We paid and walked to the subway station, standing outside, holding hands again, inside my jacket pocket.

"Do you have to leave now?" I asked as he laughed softly.

"Do you want me to?"  
"…no." I answered, truthfully.

He pulled out his cell phone, little like him and called home, telling his aunt that he was out with a friend from work and didn't know when he'd be back. There seemed to be no problem.

"Where to now?" He asked as I shrugged. "Do you want to go to your place? We could talk more there…"

The alarms went off again. _Don't you DARE say yes in ANY way shape or form!_ They warned, as I, once again, ignored them.

"That sounds fine," I said, smiling. "And please, Suguru-kun, call me Shinji." I took his hand again.

Thank GOD I remembered to clean for some strange reason.

I flicked on the light and my cat meowed angrily.   
"I didn't know you have a cat." He got on his knees and held out his hand.

"Her name's Tsuki….and she's hungry, so I'd be careful." I warned him as he scratched behind her ear.

I shut Tsuki in the kitchen with a can and a half of food to keep my fat kitty happy and quiet.

I made us tea and we sat on the couch. Rather closely.

"So you like working with a pop band? I know you were classically trained. " I said as he put his half empty mug on the coffee table.

"I love it. With synths, I can mix everything together and experiment more. It's much more fun, Shinji-kun." he said, using my first name for the first time--something not a lot of people knew, surprisingly.

"And you like working with Hiro and Shuichi?" I put my mug down, too.

"Shuichi can be a pain, but I still enjoy it, and Hiro's great. But, most of all, I like working with you, Shinji-kun." His cheeks glowed softly as he looked at me a little bashfully--no, _coy_.

"Y-y-ou d-d-do?"

"Of course. You're sweet, dedicated…and you make me laugh. I really like you, Sakano."

"Y-you mean like-like?" I asked like a junior high school boy. This was totally unreal; my face was burning.

"I tried to kiss you before, didn't I?" He said, putting his hand over mine.

"M-me? S-S-Suguru!…I'm…I'm…f-flat…b-but….I…Iwanttokissyou." I said in one breath as he smiled.

"Then do it." He said as I went three shades redder.

I am a bumbling idiot. In all of my twenty nine tears, I've been kissed….twice. I don't know how to KISS people. I was shaking when I leaned forward like he had and tilted my head a bit and pecked him on the lips. Kiss.

"Sakano…_really _kiss me." He implored as my face grew even hotter--so hot I thought my skin was going to start blistering.

I closed my lips around his, trying again. I parted my lips and pressed the tip of my tongue against his lips. His mouth opened and his tongue touched mine. I was going to die. My heart was racing faster than humanly possible, my face was probably covered in third degree burns, and I was shaking uncontrollably. I'd never felt so amazing. I worked my hand into his downy hair and pulled him closer into my lap. My lungs burned and my head spun. This can't be happening.

I pulled away quickly, panting, staring at him, searching his face for a reaction. He was breathing deeply, eyes still closed, lips still parted slightly. His eyes opened and he smiled at me.

"That's more like it."

--

I woke up, my lips delightfully sore, and feeling rather groggy. Suguru's shirt was unbuttoned a little, as was mine, and he was curled up facing me. Panic filled every cell in my body. _Oh-my-god, they're going to arrest me. I'm dead. I'm dead. And I…..I really don't care,_ I decided suddenly as he smiled in his sleep, sighing softly and snuggling closer, kissing my throat. The panic eased away and I relaxed against him. He's absolutely beautiful when he sleeps, I thought as he stirred.

"Shinji? Mm, what time is it?"

I analyzed the alarm clock. "Ten?" I looked closer at the position of the dot. "AM?!?!?!" Panic took over my body again and I sat up. But, his hand clasped gently around my wrist, pulling me back down.

"Take a sick day, Shinji. I want to stay here with you." He said, blushing cutely, making me all fluffy inside.

__

Yes Master, I obey. my brain droned as I lay back down.

His fingers slid through my hair as he stared at my face, then kissed me again.

"You make me happy, Shinji."  
I blushed, so very, utterly touched. And I thought I was always a burden to people. "Suguru…" I whispered. "You make me happy too." And it wasn't just the kissing, the danger, the relation to Shachou. It was that warm and fuzzy feeling I get in my heart every time he smiles. I pulled him into my arms and kissed his cheek.

"Shinji? Will you be mine?"  
"Be yours? Of course. I already am." I said, nose to nose, smile to smile, eye to eye.

"I'm glad…" he said, making us lip-to-lip.

Yeah, it was like I ALWAYS said. A bad day, can only get better.

[end.]

HAH! TAKE THAT, FUCKER. Sorry. I've been trying to finish this matherfahker for a year. Many thanks to Clavier for her support of the pairing.

We must also congratulate Suguru on his first pair of friendly personality boots.

Um, yeah we fixed the little filter error.

Um anyway. Time to support a new, up and coming gravitation RP. Spiiiicy Marmalade.

http:spicy marmalade .proboards33 .com

NO SPACES. It just doesn't like to show up.

We have an excellent cast, wonderful mods

Characters taken:

Tatsuha

Hiro

Noriko

Suguru

A possible shuichi

And a possible Eiri.

Whoops and a possible Ryu.

And Ocs are very welcome. 3

Come, join the fun.

I am Toxic Lolita, and I will be happy to assist you in any way I can, or refer you to the person who can help.

Email: Rougekitty at msn dot com Kochoutachigare304 at Yahoo dot com

Aim: Pinkuspaida304

Yahoo: Kochoutachigare304

Msn: rougekitty (at msn dot com)

Hope to see you there.

xoxo

The Lovely Julian Sidhe


End file.
